Tokyo MewYasha?
by XxxKyroKyroxxX
Summary: InuYasha is back, with.. 6 other halfbreeds? That can't be right. ..Or is it? Rated T because of InuYasha's mouth, and Miroku being.. well.. Miroku.
1. SLAP! For Lack Of A Better Name

Gomen, everyone! Sorry if I really sucked on my last story.. But, I got better. Like, seriously better. *silence*... hopefully.

If you got any complaints, then I'll be glad to shove it down your throat! :D I'm having some spelling errors here and there, but I won't have any problems after that. Sorry If InuYasha is completely OOC, but I'll fix that in the next chapter! I really don't want to do another story, only to receive.. 1 favorite and Review. *sigh* Stupid Karma..

Anyway, hopefully this summer you'll be able to read one of my books off the bookshelf!

* * *

"Stupid trees!" The red-headed girl could be heard from numerous of places in the woods. She's been scouting everywhere, and I just roll my eyes. _Villagers,_ I think,_ They're so stupid when they don't know where they're going._

_ "_I've been stuck here for three hours, Ichigo! Let's get out of here." The blue haired girl complains. A girl with blonde hair that might be having a spasm attack jumps up and down.  
"I kind-of like it here! It's pretty." _Reminds me of Rin.._ I roll my eyes, and watch them carefully from above. Each has a destinctive smell- The red-head smelling like a cat, the blue-haired girl smells like a bird, A green-haired girl smells like a fish, The blonde-one smells like a monkey and A purple-haired girl smells like a wolf.

_In speaking of wolves.._ I growl lowly as a wirlwind passes by right on cue.  
"Yo! InuYasha!" He growls up the tree, "scared to come down so I won't beat your face?" The villager girls stare in shock at his tail, the purple-haired girl just smiles nicely to that mangy wolf. I jump down the tree, growling at his face.

"You mangy wolf.. Say that to my face!"  
"I just did!"

We knock foreheads with each other, growling. The purple-haired girl comes up to us and breaks us apart without even speaking.

"one-sama.." The blue-headed girl whispers.

"Enough, you two. We don't have time for your little game, what-ever you may be doing." She says calmingly. I just look at her as if she grew a second head.

"And, who might you be?" Kouga asks. _I was about to say that, Kouga._

"I am Zakuro. I am part wolf, part human." _She's a half-breed, like me._ Kouga stops growling at her, and she smiles.

"You don't look like a half-breed." I mutter.  
"Um, actually, we're not half-breeds at all." Ichigo points out.

"Then, what are you?" I ask. _It's right. They don't look like me at all._

"We are mew mews na no da!" The monkey smelling blonde says.

"Mew Mews?" _Maybe Kagome knows what In the world they are._

"Kouga, let's finish our little fight later. Let me get them to Kagome- _Where you aren't going_ – and see what I can do to help them." Kouga growls, but I wave him off.

"Get out of here before I kill you." I growl at him. He turns around, and dashes off.

"_Coward!_" I yell after him, before turning around to face the "_Mew Mews._"

"Follow me. I think I know how to help you." We walk in silence, except from the occasional squealing of the blonde one's voice. As we reach my camp, I find Miroku unconscious on the floor, with a pissed off Sango.

"Perv." She mutters. She looks at me weirdly, and I shrug.

"Sango, meet the "mew mews." I say, turning around. The girls have aligned each other so that the red-head was in the middle.

"My name Is Ichigo.." The strawberry haired girl says.

"My name is Minto." The blue haired girl blinks variety of times. _She has something wrong with her eyes, or something?_

"My name is Lettuce." The green-haired girl blushes. _She kind-of looks like a strawberry when she does that._

"My name is Pudding na no da!" Sango laughs at the monkey girl.

"And my name is Zakuro. We need your help." The oldest of the five say. Her purple hair blind me in the sun, and I look away, trying to look for Kagome.

"What happened to him na no da?" Pudding is leaning over Miroku, and Sango laughs.

"He's.. sleeping." She thinks.

"Oh, na no da. Let's not wake him up then, na no da!" She whispers quietly.

"Oi! Bitch! Come out of where-ever you were and come here!" I yell into the woods. Kagome comes out of the woods carrying arrows stacked in her hands.

"InuYasha.."

"Shit."

"Sit, boy!" I kiss the ground. Not like, The Queen of England kiss, but, I smack into the ground, and I feel paralized as my necklace keeps me pulled into the ground.

"Maybe I should get that for Kisshu." Ichigo sighs. _Tought luck, Kish. You're a gonner._

_

* * *

_

_So, how was it?_

_Did you like it.. or did it suck to badly you'd want to throw up? *looks down and cries* I.. I'm sorry for the bad story.._

_Anyway, Review please!  
_


	2. Kouga's New Cave NONPEDO!

****Hey guys!

re-did it, so please don't think I've forgotten about this!

Cause obviously I haven't. XD)

If I get more reviews, than I might consider this story.. again..

**T-O-K-Y-O_M-E-W_Y-A-S-H-A_P-A-R-T_O-N-E**

"Ichigo, where the hell are we?"

"I don't know, Minto! Honestly, I don't know!"

I shift quietly in my tree, and twitch my ear.

"It's cold, Ichigo!"

"Minto! Shut up!" The girl hisses. She looks like a girl on a _commercial_ (was that what Kagome called them?) of that thing that Shippo usually gets when Kagome gets back from her time. Pink hair, and pink skimpy clothes. _What was the name of those edible things Kagome gives him?_ _Bubble Gum? Is that's what it's called?_

I shake my head. "They're idiots."

"Hey guys. Let's calm down." Now this girl I'm going to have problems with. She looks like a grape, with all her flashy purple clothes. And they said I had weird hair and clothes at Kagome's time. Keh!

"Bakas." I roll my eyes.

"Why?" The first girl shrieks. "So Ichigo can do her 'heroic moments'?"

"No!" Bubble gum girl hisses. "I'm just trying to get out of here!"

"We all are." Grape girl looks directly at me. She narrows her lilac eyes, and just as she's about to speak, a wind comes along.

And let me tell you, it's no ordinary wind. Mangy wolf..

"Hey InuYasha!" Now let me introduce you to this guy. He doesn't deserve one, but I'll introduce him anyway. He's Kouga, king of the wolf demon pack, or some shit—I don't know. He wears a skirt. What kind of guy wears a skirt? I shake my head, my nerve popping on the side of my forehead.

"What do you want, Kouga?" I spit his name out. I pull out my sword—Tetsaiga. A beauty, you're right. It was my dad's. He made it out of his tooth—yeah, that's just weird. But who am I to talk, I did the same thing. That's a different story.

"I was looking for Kagome. Seen her?" Kouga leans on a tree. His ordinary smirk is planted on his face. I fume. I want to slap that grin off his face.

"Does a sword not give you the idea to go the fuck away, wolf?" I growl.

He seems to not be intimmidated, but we all know he's as scared as a mouse demon. "I wanted her to see the new den I have. Won't she be happy?"

"Kouga, you better get the fuck away before you get skinned by my anger."

"Is that a way to treat your friend?" Kouga is now in front of my face, grinning widly.

"Back off, you mangy wolf!" I hold onto the sword with my two hands. This wolf is getting me pissed. "Whoever said we were friends?"

"We're doomed!" The original girl, the one with the blue hair and eyes, slaps herself on someone's shoulder. "I'm seeing hallucinations now! We're doomed—without me, we're not going to get a ride home—please save me, onee-sama!"

The bubble-gum girl slaps her face. "Minto.. You're already delusional."

The blue eyed girl, now known as Minto, locks her eyes. "What are you saying..?"

"You're delusional." Pinky shrugs.

"Ichigo!" Minto screeches. "I'm not delusional! You're the one who can't stop saying: Aoyama-kun! Aoyama-kun! Aoyama-kun!"

"Minto." The grape thing stares at the screeching blue-head with cold eyes. "Shut up."

That calms her down. She immediately starts to shake in embarrassment. "Gomen, onee-sama.."

I look back at Kouga. "Get out of here."

"I should because..?"

"You don't want to get skinned, wouldn't you?" I threaten. An arrow pierces through the air, and I back away with gritted teeth. "Oh holy shit."

"InuYasha!" A feminine voice comes through the trees in a threatening tone. I roll my eyes, and sheathe my Tetsaiga. Kouga's grin gets wider, and I silently growl.

"Well hello, Kagome." In a flash, Kouga goes from being in front of me, to being in front of the brunette. She has black hair, true, but what do you call those people? ..Blackettes?

"Let go of her, you wolf." I slap his arm away from my friend. "I'd like it if you don't touch her."

"Why not? She's my mate." Kouga lifts a brow.

I stammer in annoyance. "S-she never a-agreed to that!"

"She doesn't have too, remember? Come on, Kagome, I have something to show you."

Kagome sweat drops. "I would love to go see your new cave, Kouga. But I promised InuYasha that I would go get more Ramen for him—"

Kouga suddenly flashes his blue eyes at me. "You send her to go get food? What kind of man is that?"

"At least I'm not the one wearing a skirt!" I defend myself. No way am I letting him make fun of my Ramen.

"I don't look like a girl from the behind!" Kouga smirks.

"Have you checked your reflection yet?" I clench my teeth. He has nerves to even show up here.. "Wait a minute—it broke, didn't it?"

"What a lame comeback!" Kouga sneers. "You're a baka!"

"You're a baka!"

"Baaaaaakaaaaa!"

"At least Kagome cares for me," I grin. I love being right. "She doesn't care about you! Baka!"

"Why you—" By now, Kouga's fuming. He looks like an angry cat, hissing with his fangs showing.

"InuYasha!" Oh shit; I completely forgot that Kagome was here. "Osuwari!"

I forgot to mention something to you—whenever Kagome tells me to "sit", the necklace around my neck (No shit. I thought it would be around my waist.) pulls me to the ground. It feels like being brought down by a mountain. It hurts a lot. I end up like that for a couple of seconds, before I can end up going in her face asking why she did it, and getting launched back into the earth. At the end of our dispute, she gives me the "cold shoulder" is she calls it, and my shillouette is planted forever in the earth.

Like I said, I get pulled down immediately, and dirt enters my mouth. "Eww!"

"Kouga, I'm sorry. Really, but now's not a good time. Come back later, okay?" I can hear Kagome's smile through her voice. My ears swivel toward her, and I try to get out of the ground.

"Come back later?" My muffled voice comes through. "I don't even want him near you, Kagome!"

"Osuwari." She whispers, but just enough for me to hear. And plant myself back down into the ground with another grunt. I can feel her cold gaze melt as she looks back up to Kouga and the smile back on her porcelein skin. "Please?"

"Alright, Kagome." Kouga answers reluctantly. "Just be careful."

"Careful with what?" I growl as I dust myself off.

"Oh you know. Some things." And with that, the coward leaves, leaving me cursing behind him.

**M-E-W_M-E-W_P-O-W-E-R! M-E-W_M-E-W_G-R-A-C-E!**

In a nearby castle-fort-thing (I still don't know what it is), three portals bend physics and enter randomly in the castle-fort-thing. The man who was gazing out of the window with a blank stare, suddenly reaches his red eyes toward said portals.

"And who might you be?" The man raises an eyebrow. One of the three figures now appearing from the warping portals smirks. Short hair reaching toward his chin, and piercing metled golden eyes. Fangs poke out from his upper lip. He appears in front of the man, and sits cross legged.

"Do you know how to kill half-breeds?"

**_M-E-W_M-E-W_G-R-O-W-L-S_I-N_Y-O-U-R_F-A-C-E_!**

****Done!

Phew!

Did you like it?

Review, please! And can you guys tell me which one is better, the first one or this one?

Thanks!

**REVIEW!**

_Na, Ja Ne!_


End file.
